Late Night, Secret Love
by The Alice of Silent Tears
Summary: Meiko has always had feelings for Kaito. But...he's dating Miku. So one night, when Meiko has the entire house to herself (or so she thinks) she gets a chance to reflect on how she feels, and ends the day with a memory she'll always hold close to her heart. (One Sided!MeikoxKaito one-shot, mentioned GakupoxLuka, sorry if it's boring, and sorry for the terrible summary...)


It was another normal, quiet evening in the Vocaloid Household. Although most of the 'loids were called to do a photo shoot, Meiko was not invited, and was perfectly content in sitting at home, drinking sake in front of the TV.

_Of course, going to the photo shoot with everyone else must be fun... _the young woman thought, bringing the bottle of sake to her lips. She was very much a mother figure to everyone else, and although before they left she had insisted that she didn't mind being left out, she knew she did care. It bothered her that she was yet another unappreciated Vocaloid, most people stuck to the cute ones like Miku or Rin, or the hot guys like Kaito and Len.

Kaito Shion. He had been Meiko's crush since the day he was released, and the two of them met for the first time. But her tsundere behavior quickly gained control, and she would hit him over the head and call him "Bakaito" on a daily basis.

He really is an idiot sometimes, and besides, he's been going out with Miku since, like, forever.

Miku and Kaito had been an item for over 2 years, although it was kept a secret from Crypton. The biggest rule for Vocaloids was that everything had to be strictly non-canon, for the sake of the fans, and that included relationships. Any kind of relationships between two Vocaloids were forbidden in public, and especially when it was between two from different companies. Like Gakupo and Luka, who's relationship was constantly under the pressure that they would be caught together.

_At least Gakupo-kun and Luka-chan look cute together...Miku just treats Kaito like a dog. And that idiot will follow her around like one, too_, Meiko thought irritably, taking a swig of sake. Miku was a rather bossy, diva-like himedere, who allowed her fame and popularity to go to her head. When she got her way, she was rather pleasant, but could quickly turn into a spoiled brat within an instant. Naive Kaito loyally stood by his little princess, however, and almost never questioned what she told him to do.

A small, bittersweet smirk crossed her face as she remembered one particular night, before Miku and Kaito were an item among everyone else. A drunken Meiko was shuffling down the hallway, head clouded with the effects of 3 bottles of sake. It was a long, stressful day, and she had spent hours in the kitchen drinking, her way to relieve stress. As she reached her bedroom in the large Vocaloid house, she heard noises from the room next door...it was Kaito's. In her drunken state, she didn't hesitate to question whether it was polite or not, but she swung the door open. Had she been sober, she would've been in for quite a shock. Kaito and Miku were slammed against the wall in an intense, passionate kiss. They immediately broke away at the sound of the door opening, and stared at Meiko in shock. Meiko's head was throbbing, and it seemed as if she barely registered what was going on. After a few moments of awkward silence, she shuffled to her room and passed out until the next morning. Just as she had rolled out of bed, with a light headache still looming, she ran into Kaito on her way to the bathroom in search of a painkiller. Kaito had obviously remembered what happened last night, and begged Meiko to keep the secret. She was still a bit groggy and hungover, but she agreed.

Tears stung Meiko's eyes. She had been the first one to know about the two of them. It tore her insides apart when she saw Kaito greet Miku with a big bear hug and a kiss on the top of her head. But she knew better than to start drama by stealing Kaito away. With a heavy sigh, she reached for another swig of her sake, but realized it was empty. Standing up, she decided to get another bottle from the kitchen. It was going to be a long night full of nostalgia, and she needed to be drunk to handle it.

"Hi Meiko-chan!" a deep, yet sweet voice greeted her as she entered the kitchen. Kaito was smiling at her from the dining table, with a large tub of ice cream in one hand, a spoon in the other.

Meiko blinked. Was she just imagining this? "K-Kaito, I thought you were at the photo shoot...what are you doing here?" she winced a bit. Her reply came out harsher than she intended. Was she always this sharp with him?

"Nope, they didn't need me anymore, so I got to come home early. You must not have heard me come in."

Meiko shook her head, blushing a bit. She wasn't sure how much of her musings had been accidentally said out loud.

"Why don't you sit down?" Kaito patted the chair next to him. "You can have some of my ice cream. You really shouldn't drink so much...it's bad for you."

"Eh, I don't mind, it calms me down." Meiko casually replied, sitting down. The two of them began chatting lightly, and eventually, Meiko began to crack a smile. It was just like the good old days, before Miku got so clingy. The two of them could just talk for hours, and Meiko would lower her defenses around the blue-haired goofball for once. And by midnight, they had moved to the couch, watching a movie, with Kaito's head resting lazily on Meiko's lap.

It wasn't until about 12:30 in the morning when the other Vocaloids got home. The Kagamines were cranky from staying up so late, and Miku was complaining about not being able to get enough beauty sleep. Everyone was extremely irritable. When Miku got to the living room, she flicked the lights on, glaring furiously at Kaito and Meiko.

"Kaito!" she barked angrily. "What the hell are you doing with her?!" she turned to Meiko, rage and exhaustion in her teal eyes. "Are you stealing him from me...?"

After 2 more hours of calming Miku down with lots and lots of leeks, all of the Vocaloids were tired and ready to sleep. But as everyone was in bed sleeping soundly, Meiko lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her cheeks were warm and pink as she replayed the memories of that night. She was fully aware Kaito would never be hers, but she could always treasure the memory, fantasizing that he felt something too...

* * *

Hope it wasn't too cheesy ^^" This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, so I'm sorry that I'm so rusty. And Miku is kind of a bitch because that's how I usually see her. Sorry if you don't like it...anyway, leave a comment or something if you liked it, or think I need to improve in something, it really helps~! Thanks for reading~!


End file.
